yournightmareonelmstrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street 3
One final followup to my Insomniac's Cut (Contnuity twist and patched up plot-holes) A third and final film from the Insomniac's Cut Productions will exist. A Nightmare on Elm St. 3 - "Suffer the little children" This plot follows where we left off with part 2, in westin Hills, and takes whats left of the survivors out of Westin, out of Elm street, and back to save the innocent lives of their fellow Springwood civilian teenagers. Fearing Freddy, just knowing his name now, is all he needs to get inside your heads and toy with your minds. This freddy isn't about killing you, he's about knowing you, and torturing you. This is the Hannibal Lector meets Albert Fish, Jack the Ripper Freddy. He has no rules anymore, no more mission of vengeance. This is just Freddy doing what he does and loving being what he is. This will be the film where he truly comes to the understanding that he is a sick fucking monster, and that he gets off on it and accepts. Early Notes NOES 3 First, he invaded the kids of Elm Street Next, he struch vengeance upon impatients of Westin Hills Now, he's got a whole new playground. Suffer, the children of Springwood. NOTES instead of being this short little monster of rage i want this version of freddy to be more like, a hannibal lector type. the kind of sick twisted fuck who can get under your skin, into your mnd, and know your deepest darkest secrets, and exploit them. this freddy isnt about killing (at first) he's about torment, he wants to drive his victims to their last mental will and thats when he strkes okay so issues i want to bring up in part 3. i want him to almost be like lector, a sick psychologist with access to kids minds and their friends. this is after the westin hlls incident, and now a victim doesnt need to be connected to him for him to be able to enter your mind. knowing about him, is fearing him. that single key is what grants him access to your mind, where he can find all your fears, your deepest darkest secrets, and torment you with them, and exploit them. this freddy isnt even a "im gonna kill you" freddy. this is the releaxed, the world is mine, im gonna take my sweet ass time and have some fucking fun with these kids, torment freddy because the others was about making a point, getting revenge. kiling them to complete his mission of vengeance and shit. but now those kids are all gone and hes still here. its like what mark says in FVJ. "all that stuff i said in school, this fuckers gonna spread like the plague, kids are gonna start falling asleep..." they should have played on that! it would have been awesome to just go on a montage of freddy's fear being summoned an him being invited into random kids dreams. PLOT The survivors of Westin Hills now live their own lives, but the threat of Freddy remains with his child growing in Alice's womb. Now Alice's friends face nightmares of their own. Out of the hospital, Springwood has just been hit with w ice storm of a centuty, and cannot leave Spinging. There are other kids, in Springood, not in the hosopital, that need help more than ever. The Rape from within Alice's womb is growing and it is in a Rem-sleep, meaning that Freddy himself is kept well protected by Alice's womb, he can play with her other friends of Springwood. Characters Alice Johnson, a survivor of Westin Hills, she was able to use all of her friends powers at once to defeat Freddy before. But she was raped by Tyler while possessed by Freddy , and is know unknowingly carrying Freddy's seed, and thus his re-birth, should she choose to carry out the pregnancy. Rick Johnson, The kind, cool brother of Alice. He was dating Kirsten and is very depressed by her loss. His fears are kept strong, but he does have them, and one moment of weakness may be a moment too much. Roland Kincaid, A survivor of Westin Hills, he is protective of his friends, but still has a very quick attitude. He has also taken up a love of drinking hard. Debra Downs, a strong, level headed skeptic who works at the Springwood Diner with Alice. She has a cutting problem that Freddy will use against her. Moose, aka Tobias Burke, all his friends are dead and he befriends Alice, who was the last one to know them, which proves to be a fatal mistake. Ashley Gibbons, a young preppy girl who wants to make Springwood Highschool's Yearbook the best, but fears with the loss of so many teens, that they might not all go to the front page... Kerra, the manager of the diner, she is a lesbian and does not like men. She suffers from Gender-issues, which Freddy will use against her. Zippy, aka Brandon Grimes, a corky young guy who seems to be lucky in all the right places. He mops up the diner and does other odd jobs. He is the comic relief, and manages to survive. Sterling, a 19 year old gothic rebel, he is stubborn and arrogant. Kind of psycho, wants to be a taxidermist. Dominik, A Russian foriegn exchange student who does not like americans, nor does not care for Swimming, or blood. Featuring Mark Davis, A survivor of Westin Hills, he remains institutionalized, and continues having nightmares. and Tyler the Orderly, who has a cameo. his body is left a drooling, mindless shell after Freddy leaves his body. He is still in the D-wing of the kids who went into mindless comas from being given too much hypnocil. DEATHS Kirsten dies first, the sign of a warning. Moose, while watching internet porn, He falls asleep and the claw pops out of the window, making him go blind and killing him instantly. Sterling hates the world, but he also hates being alone. There will be a shower death scene, similar to part 2, where Sterling loses his life. a drunken death, where a teen doesnt quite know he's dreaming. Possibly Kincaid, but I want him to last for awhile. He will die, proclaiming "I'll see you in Hell," and the film will end as originally intended, with Kincaid showing up to find Freddy in the afterlife and kick his ass. Dominik gets sucked into his bed much like how Glen dies in part 1, and we see is his drowned in a pool of blood, while being gutted. All of the blood rushes out of his bed. Kerra undergoes a sex transformation by the hands of Freddy himself... Debra comes face to face with her cutting addictions.